iLike Popsicles, But I Love You
by KeyLimePie14
Summary: One-shot. A hot day, two friends secretly crushing on each other, and only one cherry popsicle in the freezer is a recipe for a kiss! FreddiexSam.


**Wow, I'm so excited at how many requests I got to do this one-shot! It was one of my favorites and it's so full of pure Seddie fluff! I promise! Oh, and for anybody who was reading 'iLove Sleeping', I just want to let you know that I updated it… It never popped up though. But, if you want, go read it and review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"**iLike Popsicles, But I Love You"  
FanFic by: KeyLimePie14**

* * *

"Come on Freddie." Sam pulled him by the arm out of the park. They had been there all morning and she was getting hungry. She could feel Freddie _trying _to tug away from her grip, but his attempts were futile. She smiled to herself; even though he had started working out she was still stronger than him.

"Sam." He grumbled, "That girl was coming over to talk to me!" He whined. Sam just smiled once more. She knew; she had seen that girl with her beautifully curled brown hair, a good fashion sense, and a perfectly constructed face. And she caught Freddie's eye. She had been walking over to him; they both had an outrageously big smile plastered on their face and Sam just couldn't take the cheesiness of it all. Thus, why Sam was pulling him through the downtown Seattle streets headed towards their other friend's apartment building. Of course Freddie lived there too, but why would Sam go to his apartment? Especially when she knew Carly had just gone grocery shopping. The fridge was sure to be stocked with all of her favorites. The thought of this only made Sam quicken her pace, leaving Freddie in the dust.

"Sam!" He yelled from behind her. She had released his grip after she realized she could get there faster without him dragging her down. A second or two later she heard heavy breathing right next to her, and then, she was being tackled to the ground. She yelped in surprise.

The two rolled once or twice and finally landed with Sam underneath a disgruntled Freddie. Sam opened her eyes and groaned. Her leg was bent underneath of her in a funny position.

"Why the hell did you have to do that?!" She growled at Freddie, who was glaring at her.

"That girl was coming to talk to me and you knew it." He shouted back at her. They were so caught up in yelling at each other they didn't notice the people stopping on the street to stare to stare at them. Sam rolled her eyes and huffed,

"I highly doubt that girl was coming to talk to you Fred_ward. _She was probably just coming over to tell you how much of a nub you are and to stop staring at her!" Sam reached up to grab his shoulders and pushed him off of her. She jumped up and dusted herself off. People began to cheer and whistle. Sam glanced to her left and noticed the mob of people that had gathered. She chuckled nervously and choked out a small thank you before glaring once more at Freddie, who was still on the ground, and turned to run.

Freddie grumbled at her retreating figure and got up to follow her. He gave an awkward smile at the people and turned his focus back to his blond friend. He followed her all the way to the apartment Plaza.

Sam turned to make sure Freddie was following her; sure enough he was. She smiled; maybe this plan could actually work. She hit the doorbell to ring Carly.

"Hello?" Came a peppy voice from the small box.

"Carly, it's me!" Sam shouted back, her excitement now getting the best of her.

"Oh! Okay, Sam… I'm leaving the door unlocked." There was a slight pause and Sam heard Carly shout to Spencer, "Spencer! Sam's here, we have to go!" Sam laughed and shook her head.

"Sam! We're leaving." Carly paused to giggle, "Have fun!" And then she was gone. Sam nodded, mentally preparing herself to put her plan in motion.

Sam walked through the lobby doors, ignored Lewbert who was yelling at her about how he just waxed the floor, and headed up to Carly's apartment. "Sam!" She heard Freddie yell at her from down the hallway. Sam smiled as she opened the door and stepped inside. She left the door open for Freddie.

"Sam!" He bent over, out of breath. Sam walked over to him licking the cherry Popsicle she had just retrieved from the freezer. Freddie looked up at her and immediately noticed the Popsicle in her hand. It looked so refreshing to him at that moment. He straightened back up so that he was eye level with her. "Hey, where'd you get that?" He smiled; he _really _wanted that Popsicle.

Sam smirked and tantalizingly stuck the whole thing in her mouth, enjoying the taste of the cold on her tongue. She pulled it out with a 'pop' and met eyes with Freddie. "Last one." She told him. She watched his reaction; his eyes dulled for a second and he slumped over, pouting. Sam couldn't help but laugh. A second later however, Freddie recovered.

"Sam, you know it would only be fair if you gave me that Popsicle." Sam looked at him like he'd grown five heads. But her plan was working out perfectly.

"Now, Freddork why would I do that?" She said carefully, knowing it would get a rise out of Freddie. Sure enough, Freddie's face began to turn a dark shade of red.

"Because you just ruined any chance I had at that girl!" He shouted, moving closer to her. Sam just smiled and licked the Popsicle once more. She ignored his comment and made one of her own,

"Mm, cherry, my favorite." That just got Freddie worked up even more. He moved so close to her that their arms brushed. Sam couldn't help the butterflies that were fluttering around in her stomach. He was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Give me the Popsicle, Sam." He demanded, trying to sound scary. It wasn't working, and Sam just laughed. She shook her head and took a big bite out of the top of it. Freddie groaned; he really, really wanted that Popsicle. Now it was more than half gone.

"Ya'know Freddie? This Popsicle is really refreshing." Sam continued to taunt him. Sam took another bite off of the rapidly depleting Popsicle. She stared him straight in the face as she took the last bite. "Yum! That was delicious!" She exclaimed and handed him the empty, sticky Popsicle stick.

"Sam, I hate you." He growled at her. Sam just smirked, this was it.

"Yeah, well I love you." She whispered. Freddie's expression changed from hatred to shock. His features softened as he made eye contact with her. He searched her eyes for any trace that this was a joke. He found none. He stepped even closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam's stomach started going crazy and she tried to suppress a smile. It didn't work too well, especially when Freddie smiled at her. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Sam." He whispered softly before he caught her lips up with his own. Neither of them deepened it, they just left it at a sweet, gentle kiss. Sam pulled away first, but kept her forehead pressed to his, eyes still closed. Freddie chuckled,

"If you love me so much you could have given me at least a lick of that Popsicle, you know." He told her softly. Sam just giggled and playfully shoved his chest.

"Who ever specified how _much _I love you?" She teased as she kissed him once more.

* * *

**And there you have it. (: I told you it would be fluffy! Well… as fluffy as anything can get with Samantha Puckett in the picture. Lol.**

**And please don't forget to review! (:**

**Thanks! (:**

**Next story; 'She's a Dancer'! Stay tuned!**


End file.
